Traditionally, lateral edges of a woven product have been finished in a linear fashion in the direction of the warp threads. The lateral edges are finished in such a manner as to maintain a uniform width of the product along its entire length. Further, edge finishing has typically been limited to the lateral margins of the woven product versus the interior portion of the woven product.